Harry Potter et le Collège du Quartier
by Utopiste
Summary: UA. "Cela lui arrivait souvent, de plus en plus alors que les années passaient. Il fermait les yeux en espérant retrouver ciel étoilé et moto volante. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un beau rêve tout de même."


_Hello ! Ici Utopiste, avec un nouvel OS. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai disparu, non ? _

_En fait, cette histoire est supposée devenir une fiction à chapitres. J'ai déjà le plan dans ma tête, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire quand je l'ai commencée, avec un projet de site en cours. Mais maintenant mon site est prêt. Alors j'ai arrangé la fin pour qu'elle soit ouverte, comme ça je pourrais continuer l'histoire si jamais il y a vraiment des gens intéressés ou que j'ai du temps libre cette année, parce que j'aimerais vraiment le faire. Enfin bon, je devrais aussi trouver un bêta parce qu'il y a quelques fautes que je ne vois que trop tard, malheureusement._

_Au passage, cet UA n'exclut pas l'existence de tous les personnages par la suite (y'a qu'à voir la fin) : la magie seulement est touchée, et... Et vous verrez le reste si je me décide à continuer. Reste qui différera un peu, puisque les dialogues n'auront pas à être repris ) soulagement, je vais pouvoir enfin écrire sans deux traductions et la version originale ET Pottermore à côté._

_Bref. Magie ou pas, tout ceci appartient à Joanne Rowling. Il y a de nombreuses citations de la traduction. Et puis il faut citer la Warner, même si honnêtement - je cautionne pas toujours ce qu'ils font. Buh._

_Bref, enjoy ! Et si vous pensez que je devrais écrire la suite, écrivez une review, même si c'est juste un "continue". Sinon, laissez en une quand même, pour que je m'améliore par la suite ^^ Et puis je vous donnerai des cookies. Promis.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter et le collège du quartier<strong>

**Chapitre 0 : **Boas, carnets et sucettes bon marché

_« Il s'était passé plus de dix ans depuis que les Dursley avaient trouvé au saut du lit leur neveu devant la porte, mais Privet Drive n'avait quasiment pas changé. »_

Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, chapitre 2

La moto volait, et lui avec.

Il ressentait tout avec une précision extraordinaire : les muscles des bras puissants du géant autour de son corps frêle, la barbe touffue qui picotait son crâne, le vent dans ses cheveux qui emportait avec lui les kilomètres, le froid de l'air luttant contre la chaleur du robuste biceps serré contre lui. Il sentait aussi la forte odeur de musc et de forêt qui l'entourait comme un cocon, et entendait le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles gelées autant que le ronflement de la moto. Il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux il pourrait voir le ciel bleu au-dessus et la ville tourbillonnant au-dessous, il voulait les voir d'ailleurs – ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement comme si elles étaient engluées dans de la cire et…

Le noir.

Un instant il crut que c'était le barbe brune du géant ou bien la nuit bleue qui planait sur Londres. Mais en réalité, c'était le plafond du placard sous l'escalier du 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Un plafond bien familier pour Harry Potter, puisque c'était lui qu'il voyait chaque matin en se réveillant, chaque soir en se couchant, et parfois un peu pendant la journée, aussi. Harry referma les yeux en espérant retrouver le ciel étoilé et la moto volante. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un beau rêve tout de même. Alors il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond qu'il connaissait de toute façon par cœur en attendant que ses membres engourdis par le sommeil lui obéissent. L'ampoule, nue, pendouillait, semblant prête à tomber à tout instant. Le relief des marches de l'escalier était perceptible même dans la pénombre. Les planches de lambris sombre étaient ternes à cause de la poussière. Rien de neuf de ce côté-là, et même si c'était ridicule, Harry se sentit inexplicablement déçu. Il se redressa finalement, resta un instant assis sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur l'étroite jalousie que son oncle avait fini par percer. La vitre était si sale qu'on ne pouvait même pas voir, mais l'enfant n'avait pas envie de la laver. Elle ne donnerait que sur la clôture.

Il vit ses chaussettes traînant par terre, envisagea de s'habiller, soupira, se recoucha. Avec un peu de chance il réussirait à se rendormir et pourrait voler – pardon, rêver – à nouveau.

Malheureusement, cette fois, son sommeil fut sans rêve.

« Allez, debout ! Immédiatement ! » cria une voix stridente derrière la porte.

Harry sursauta en se réveillant à nouveau – il s'était vraiment rendormi ? Les poings maigres de Tante Pétunia tambourinaient à la porte du placard avec hargne.

« Vite, debout ! » piailla à nouveau la voix, de plus en plus suraiguë.

L'enfant soupira et décida de se lever avant que sa tante ne puisse plus se faire entendre que par les chauves-souris. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, répondit doucement qu'il était réveillé et s'habillait. Les coups s'arrêtèrent, mais un autre ordre péremptoire suivit avant que les pas de tante Pétunia se fassent entendre. Elle s'éloignait vers la cuisine. Il se pencha, faisant attention à ne pas renverser les quelques affaires posées sur l'étagère, et tenta de chasser gentiment une araignée de son pantalon. Il n'avait plus peur des araignées, à présent, et elles n'avaient plus peur de lui, non plus. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, peu effrayée par la main géante qui l'approchait, il prit délicatement Aragog dans sa paume pour la poser doucement sur un des quelques livres en équilibre précaire au-dessus du matelas. L'arachnide escalada aisément la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, puis les quelques planches de bois branlantes faisant office d'étagère, avant d'arriver à une toile plus en hauteur. Il avait "emprunté" ses livres à son cousin, qui ne s'en était pas aperçu – Harry se déculpabilisait en pensant qu'ils étaient mieux à être conservés religieusement par lui plutôt qu'à prendre la poussière dans la bibliothèque de Dudley. Pire, ils pourraient être utilisés pour frapper des gringalets. Or il se trouvait qu'Harry Potter était un gringalet, et que frapper son cousin était le sport de prédilection de Dudley Dursley - voire même son seul sport.

Les pas de Tante Pétunia se firent entendre à nouveau, de plus en plus forts alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

« Ça y est ? Tu es levé ? questionna sa voix de crécelle.

- Presque, répondit l'enfant en enfilant un pantalon trop large qui avait appartenu à son cousin.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, répéta le crissement. Je veux que tu surveilles le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. Tout doit être absolument parfait le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley. »

Harry grogna à ce rappel désagréable. Chaque année à cette date, son cousin allait s'amuser avec ses amis et en gardait des souvenirs mémorables, comme cette fois où ses parents l'avaient emmené au parc d'attraction. Il avait même pu faire les montagnes russes inversées, bien qu'il n'ait que sept ans, car il était déjà particulièrement gros pour son âge. Sa tante et son oncle préféraient le décrire comme « bien bâti ». Pendant ce temps, Harry passait sa journée chez Mrs Figg, au 6, Privet Drive. Elle n'était pas méchante – si l'on croyait Harry, personne ne pouvait l'être comparé aux Dursley – mais c'était une sorte de vieille folle qui passait son temps à lui montrer des photos de ses chats en lui racontant leurs morts tragiques. Avant qu'elle ne propose de le garder, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'on puisse avoir autant de chats décédés sans se décourager, surtout au vu des circonstances loufoques de leurs morts –s'étouffer avec une boule de poils, vraiment ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Rien, rien », rétorqua-il avec amertume.

oOo

L'enfant sortit de la salle de bains en traînant les pieds. Le couloir lui sembla trop court jusqu'à la cuisine, où il découvrit un spectacle toujours étonnant quoique familier. La table disparaissait sous les cadeaux qui, comme une colonie de champignons exotiques, avaient migré sur le plancher et les fauteuils. Un des paquets semblait dessiner la forme d'une bicyclette, et contenait certainement le vélo de course convoité par Dudley. Honnêtement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le désirait tant, étant donné qu'il ne faisait jamais d'autre sport que… Bref, toujours était-il qu'avec un peu de chance, Harry pourrait récupérer son vieux vélo pour aller au collège, une bicyclette banale qui avait été flambant neuve – il se souvenait avoir admiré sa peinture rouge brillante et ses roues argentées – mais que Dudley n'avait pas laissée en très bon état. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé prendre soin de ses affaires : à quoi cela aurait-il servi, puisque ses parents étaient disposés à lui en racheter des nouvelles ? Il avait un jour eu un lézard, qu'il avait baptisé Tortue, et avait oublié de la nourrir pendant trois jours. C'était Pétunia qui s'était finalement souvenue de son existence. Quelques semaines plus tard, il l'échangeait en cachette contre le nouveau NARC. Il fallait croire que tuer des junkies pixellisés l'enthousiasmait plus que donner de la laitue à Tortue. Harry avait ressenti une certaine compassion pour le pauvre animal, peut-être à cause de leur ressemblance.

Tout comme Tortue, il était loin de sa vraie famille. Il avait également toujours été petit et maigre, peut-être parce qu'il vivait dans un placard, probablement par nature, sans doute car Dudley lui piquait souvent sa nourriture. Il avait de grands yeux verts, qu'une âme plus lyrique aurait sans doute comparé à des émeraudes, mais que lui estimait plutôt semblables aux écailles du petit reptile. Cependant ils étaient cachés sous de grosses lunettes de myopes ayant la forme et l'épaisseur d'un cul-de-bouteille et qui ne tenaient plus que grâce au papier collant qu'il avait appliqué après que son cousin les ait tordues - de multiples fois. La seule partie de lui qu'il aimait était sans doute la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front, mais était le plus souvent masquée par une mèche bouclée de ses cheveux noirs indomptables.

« Va te peigner ! » beugla Vernon en entrant dans la cuisine alors que son neveu retournait les tranches de bacon.

Une fois par semaine, il coupait avec un acharnement las la masse rebelle surmontant le corps frêle de l'enfant et chaque semaine, les crins repoussaient, toujours aussi désordonnés. Il paraissait qu'il le tenait de son « bon-à-rien de père ». Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir son père pour le vérifier, et aussi pour lui demander pourquoi il l'avait laissé aux Dursley plutôt qu'à un couple d'amis qui l'aurait traité comme leur fils. Quand il avait demandé à sa tante pourquoi il ne vivait pas avec ses vrais parents, elle était partie dans un soliloque.

« Tes parents étaient des misérables, entre ton bon-à-rien de père et ma cinglée de sœur, tu devrais être heureux d'être avec nous. (Et puis on a été déjà bien généreux en te prenant sous notre toit ! rappelait-elle régulièrement d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.) Toujours est-il que personne ne voulait être ami avec cet alcoolique de James Potter, si ce n'est des personnes tout aussi irresponsables et déséquilibrées – pour une fois tes parents ont pris la bonne décision en te confiant à des gens raisonnables et _normaux_. »

Puis elle avait ajouté d'un ton autoritaire :

« Ne parle plus jamais de tes parents, et surtout pas en face de Vernon, c'est compris ? »

(Évidement, il avait désobéi, et son oncle l'avait puni en l'enfermant le soir dans son placard sans manger.)

oOo

Harry était en train de finir de cuire les œufs lorsque son cousin apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ressemblait énormément à l'oncle Vernon : à peu près dénué de cou et grand. Ce qui les dissociait, outre leur âge, était la moustache épaisse et les cheveux poivre-et-sel du père alors que Dudley avait la peau rose, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds de sa mère. De plus, là où Vernon aurait pu être décrit comme massif, son fils était simplement gras. Il était si gros que bien que du même âge, Harry nageait dans les vieilles affaires de son cousin. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de devoir les porter tous les jours.

Enfin, Pétunia arriva à sa suite, semblant ridiculement frêle par rapport à son fils. Ils étaient à présent à quatre dans le salon déjà peuplé de paquets, et la pièce devenait de plus en plus étriquée. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de trouver un espace où déposer les assiettes remplies à ras-bord de bacon et d'œufs, peu aidé dans sa tâche par le mouvement perpétuel de Dudley, qui comptait avec précision ses cadeaux. Lorsque le brun eût réussi à poser chaque assiette, il poussa une boîte rectangulaire – un jeu vidéo ? Sûrement pas un livre – pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Pendant ce temps, l'autre garçon avait fini de compter et fixait ses parents avec des yeux plus humides que d'ordinaire.

« Trente-six, geignit-il. Ça fait deux de moins que l'année dernière. »

Pétunia et Vernon échangèrent un regard anxieux.

« Mon petit chéri, tu n'as pas compté le cadeau de la tante Marge, regarde, il est là, sous ce gros paquet que Papa et Maman t'ont offert.

- D'accord, ça fait trente-sept », corrigea leur fils en rougissant de plus en plus.

Lorsque Dudley rougissait, ce n'était jamais par honte. C'était parce qu'il préparait une de ses colères mémorables où il pouvait pleurer, hurler, renverser la table. Harry engloutit le plus vite qu'il le pouvait son bacon – il était assez maigre comme ça, il n'allait pas en plus sauter un repas.

« Et ! Nous allons encore t'acheter deux autres cadeaux quand nous sortirons tout à l'heure, crissa précipitamment tante Pétunia qui avait visiblement senti le danger venir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon petit agneau ? Deux autres cadeaux, ça ira ? »

Harry ricana en voyant son cousin réfléchir avec effort, avant de réprimer son rire face au regard menaçant d'oncle Vernon. L'enfant finit par comprendre qu'il en aurait trente-neuf, et la bombe fut désamorcée. Il entendit vaguement son oncle commencer à congratuler son fils, mais la scène qui se jouait dans la salle à manger de Privet Drive lui paraissait floue à présent. Un rêve qu'on arrive pas à rattraper... Lointain... Lointain cauchemar, oui.

Cela lui arrivait souvent, de plus en plus alors que les années passaient. Il voyait un autre monde, un où il ne vivait pas dans une maison ornée de photos d'un "chérubin" dans les différents stades de sa vie et où les murs de placard ne lui paraissaient pas aussi familiers. Son père n'y était pas un alcoolique mort dans un accident de voiture. Sa mère n'était pas à demi folle. Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, Dudley – ils n'existaient pas. Mrs Figg y devenait une magicienne, ses chats s'y animaient comme des sphinx, Aragog y gonflait jusqu'à devenir un monstre géant, les amis y pleuvaient, les aventures s'y enchaînaient… Les motos y volaient.

C'était vraiment un beau rêve.

« C'est malin ! » lui reprocha la tante Pétunia avec un regard furieux.

Harry se réveilla de ses motos volantes, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Qu'avaient-ils dit, déjà ?

« On pourrait peut-être téléphoner à Marge, proposa l'oncle Vernon.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Vernon, tu sais bien qu'elle déteste cet enfant », le rabroua la tante.

Oh, oui – la jambe de Mrs Figg mais pourquoi – oh.

Il réalisa soudain ce que cela voulait dire. Pas d'odeur de chou incrustée dans ses vêtements, pas de Mistigri ou Patounet ou Minerva, pas de biscuits rances – du moins pas avant l'année prochaine. Une petite partie de son cerveau lui rappela qu'il devrait se sentir triste pour la vieille dame – il était désolé pour elle, vraiment, mais…

« Et ton amie... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Yvonne...

- Elle est en vacances à Majorque.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser ici, offrit Harry avec espoir.

- C'est ça, et quand nous reviendront, la maison sera en ruine ? » grinça la tante Pétunia avec un air moqueur.

Il promit qu'il n'en serait rien, mais ils avaient déjà cessé de l'écouter.

oOo

Harry regarda la route défiler à travers la vitre. C'était presque comme dans son rêve, sans le vent dans les cheveux, l'odeur de nature de Géant, la liberté et… Non, en fait, ce n'était pas du tout comme dans son rêve. C'était pour cela qu'il était fascine par les motos qui filaient le long du pont, slalomant entre les véhicules, se coursant, volant presque. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se souvenir des sensations de son rêve, s'imaginant à moto à son tour. Il décida que ce devait être la meilleure chose au monde.

« Conduisent comme des malades, ces petits voyous ! » s'exclama l'oncle Vernon, visiblement d'avis différent.

Sans même réfléchir, le garçon dit pensivement :

« J'ai rêvé d'une moto, cette nuit. Elle volait. »

Dudley et Piers lui lancèrent un regard moqueur, alors que la tante Pétunia levait les yeux au ciel et que l'oncle Vernon se contentait de soupirer devant tant de sottise. Harry baissa la tête, souhaitant s'être tu – que croyait-il, qu'ils allaient percuter la voiture qui les précédait ?

« Les motos ne volent pas, dit son cousin en détachant bien chaque mot, comme s'il parlait à un imbécile ou bien un jeune enfant.

- Je sais bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve », murmura Harry avec honte.

oOo

Il préféra se taire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au zoo. C'était une belle journée de printemps, toute de ciel pur et chaleur. Il avait même eu droit à une sucette – les Dursley n'avaient osé l'en priver quand la jolie vendeuse la lui avait proposée. Bien sûr, les gigantesques glaces au chocolat de Piers et Dudley devaient être meilleures, mais elle n'était pas si mauvaise. Il avait distancé le groupe et était assis sur le banc en face de la cage du gorille, s'amusant à le comparer à son cousin. Il espérait que ce dernier ne se lasse pas des animaux pour profiter de la présence de son ami et se mettre à le cogner. De toute façon, les Dursley le réprimanderaient sûrement – que leur fils s'amuse en privé, d'accord, mais en public, cela pourrait être mal vu. Et si Pétunia et Vernon Dursley craignaient une chose, c'était bien d'être mal vus.

Puis ils déjeunèrent au restaurant du zoo, où tout était "hors de prix", jugea la tante Pétunia. Cela n'empêcha pas Dudley de choisir la coupe de glace géante, puis d'en exiger une autre – pas assez grosse à son goût. Harry pu la finir, ce qui compensa le creux laissé par les quelques frites grappillées.

Ils allèrent finalement au vivarium. Il s'amusait à traîner derrière des familles ou des couples sans qu'ils le voient : comme ça, il avait presque l'impression d'être un enfant normal avec des vrais parents. Bien entendu, ils finissaient par le voir et il s'enfuyait alors un peu plus loin, mais c'était un jeu agréable, tout de même.

« Hé, salut toi », sourit l'homme derrière lequel il se cachait.

Harry se glaça en l'entendant, baissant le menton et reculant de trois pas. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, vraiment – il voulait que l'inconnu oublie l'incident et puis l'oublie également – alors il se tut en contemplant le sol poussiéreux du zoo. À chaque pas, une sorte de cendre crayeuse s'échappait des gravillons blanchâtres pour se coller à ses chaussures trop grandes, ce à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent. Il sentit que l'homme se baissait, sursauta et fixa avec plus d'acuité encore ses baskets trop grandes, à présent couvertes de poussière blanche comme du sable. Non-non-non-

« On dirait que t'as perdu ta langue. Le petit muet a un nom ? » demanda l'étranger, toujours amusé.

Cette fois, l'enfant fut bien obligé de lever les yeux pour répondre.

« Oui, tenta-t-il dans un mélange de timidité et de méfiance. Et vous ? »

Et l'homme partit dans un éclat de rire, le rire le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais entendu – on aurait dit un genre d'aboiement rauque, comme quand la Tante Marge apportait ses chiens avec elle. Le ricanement prenait toute la gorge de l'inconnu avant de sortir par saccade de sa bouche ouverte sur des dents plutôt pointues. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant – une poignée de secondes peut-être – mais le son si particulier sembla résonner encore quelques minutes plus tard.

« En effet, je m'appelle Black. Et toi ? » interrogea-t-il d'un air trop sérieux pour être réel, une main tendue vers le petit garçon.

Harry réfléchit une seconde à peine avant de la serrer.

« Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter », déclara-t-il non sans une certaine appréhension.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'autre - surprise ? Tristesse ? Joie ? Un peu de tout ça à la fois - et Black sourit. Son regard, cependant, paraissait différent.

« Bonjour Harry, Harry Potter. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, quelques secondes, trente peut-être, moins d'une minute en tout cas, enfin sûrement. Les grands yeux verts de l'enfant ne se détachaient pas de ceux, moins enfantins, plus sombres, insondables, de l'homme. Quand le regard acheva de mettre Harry mal à l'aise, il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir que ses paroles détournent les braises de ses iris.

« Pourquoi tu ris comme un chien qui aboie ? » demanda-t-il, se le reprochant aussitôt, ce qui lui arrivait fréquemment lorsqu'il oubliait de réfléchir.

Le ricanement réapparut, moins fugitivement cette fois-ci, mais toujours rauque et moqueur. Il sourit, un peu rassuré : Black ne le détestait pas encore, il commençait même à lui répondre.

« HARRY ! » s'égosilla derrière lui une voix masculine, bien différente de celle de l'étranger lui faisant face, aussi nasillarde que l'autre était rauque, aussi antipathique que l'autre attirait l'attention.

Bon, d'accord, il n'était peut-être pas très objectif.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? tempêta l'oncle Vernon pendant que Pétunia ajoutai :

- Désolée qu'il vous ait embêté, Monsieur. »

Mais quand son neveu vit son expression – narines froncées, moue, regard fuyant – il comprit qu'elle était loin d'être désolée. Plutôt dégoûtée, en fait. Il est vrai que le blouson en cuir clouté, le jean trop serré et le sac d'une couleur douteuse de l'homme n'étaient certainement pas pour plaire aux Dursley : il avait l'air d'un rockeur tout droit sorti des années 80.

« Oh non, sourit-il. Votre fils (Vernon manqua de s'étouffer à ce mot) est adorable. Puis il ajouta en se penchant vers l'enfant : on se reverra Harry, Harry Potter. »

Et puis, juste comme cela, il était parti.

Vernon l'emmena dans la voiture pour lui crier dessus, puis le garçon y resta enfermé pendant tout le reste de la visite, ratant même la visite au vivarium – il avait tellement envie de voir leur boa constrictor.

En fouillant ses poches ce soir-là, enfermé dans son placard, à la recherche du papier de sa sucette, il trouva quelque chose de bien différent. Il n'était pas sûr de comment ils étaient arrivés là, ou d'où ils venaient – mais il y avait un crayon-gomme et un carnet noir.

En ouvrant le carnet à la lumière de son ampoule, Harry Potter vit d'abord, sur la première page "Propriété de Tom Jedusor" puis, sur la seconde "À ne jamais utiliser pour le travail – B".

Il sourit, et commença à écrire.

_Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. _


End file.
